


Judith

by gaialux



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: Now, they're a complete family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Non-Apocalypse AU.

"She's beautiful," Rick says. He can barely breathe through the words. A threat of tears behind the smile that feels as though it will crack his face into a million pieces.  
  
Finally, finally they're here.  
  
Shane is holding her. Their perfect, perfect daughter. _Judith_. Carl chose the name. It fit into their family like a missing puzzle piece. Rick and Shane and Carl and Judith. Complete.  
  
"I love you," Shane says. His eyes are locked on Judith's but he's saying it to both of them. And to Carl, who's staying with Lori and waiting for them.  
  
"I love you, too."


End file.
